ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Chamrosh
, Piercing | resistances = | type = Zeni Notorious Monster | tier = 1 | image = Chamrosh2008.12.20.jpg }} } |- |align="center" colspan="6" BGCOLOR="#ffdead"| |} Notes *Spawned by trading Floral Nectar to the ??? next to a tree at (J-10) of Mamook. **When checked, the ??? displays the message "A sickly-sweet fragrance pervades the air..." **The ??? respawns 3 minutes after Chamrosh is defeated. *Evasion and Defense are similar to a Greater Colibri, but has higher Attack and Hit Points. *Immune to stun and silence. Highly resistant (possibly immune) to paralysis. *In addition to normal Colibri special attacks (Feather Tickle, Pecking Flurry, and Snatch Morsel), Chamrosh uses Wisecrack, a special ability that Charms all players in the Area of Effect. Maximum charm duration is approximately 2 minutes. **Chamrosh only uses Wisecrack once per battle when under 50% HP. Even if Chamrosh recovers to full HP as a result of the party being charmed, it will not use Wisecrack again. He sometimes saves Wisecrack until 20% HP or lower. *If the whole party is charmed, Charmrosh will go unclaimed and fly back to the ???. He will not attack the party when charm wears off. *You may choose to fight this NM at night, when the nearby Ziz are sleeping: if Chamrosh brings charmed party members back to its spawn point, the Ziz may aggro when the charm effect wears off. Alternatively, the Ziz have a long respawn time and are unlikely to respawn before Chamrosh dies. *Shifts between two stances throughout the battle under unknown conditions (possibly time-based). *Starts out open-mouthed. During this time, it won't mimic spells cast upon it like standard colibri, but instead it attempts to use a spell one tier above what is cast on it, unless a higher tier spell does not exist for players to use. For example, casting Bio II on Chamrosh would cause it to reflect with Bio III, but a successful Gravity would simply be countered with another Gravity, since Gravity II did not exist when Chamrosh was implemented. **If a tier IV elemental nuke is used against Chamrosh, instead of countering with a tier V nuke, it counters with the appropriate Ancient Magic. *Eventually changes to a closed-mouthed stance. At this point it stops mimicking spells, but instead casts Tornado, Aero IV, Aeroga III, and Silencega on its own like a standard spellcaster. This is likely to occur following the use of Wisecrack if the fight has been progressing at a slow pace. **If the fight is prolonged, it can go back to the open-mouthed stance after having switched to the closed-mouth stance. *All of Chamrosh's spells have instant cast times, as with all colibri. Be especially cautious of this when its mouth is closed, as its spells are capable of doing a high amount of damage in an instant. *Mimics most Blue Magic existing at the time of its implementation, unlike standard colibri. (It does not mimic Self-Destruct.) *Chamrosh has "alliance hate"; as long as one person in the alliance has enmity on Chamrosh, it will continue to fight the alliance, even if the other alliance members take no actions that would normally accumulate enmity. In order for Chamrosh to stop attacking, the entire alliance must either change areas, die, or become charmed. *Can be defeated by a party of 6 character at level 75; Soloable by some jobs at 75, with strategy and time. Historical Background In Persian mythology, the Chamrosh was a giant bird with the head of a dog or in some accounts, a dog with the head and wings of a bird. It roosted at the base of the soma tree (the Simurgh had its nest in the tree’s branches). When seeds fell to the ground from this tree, the Chamrosh would gather the seeds and spread them all over the Earth. Like Simurgh, Chamrosh was immortal.